


Knock Knock

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fear, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur hiding in the fridge.He`s got flashbacks from his childhood when he was hiding in the wardrobe, so Pennys boyfriend wouldnt find him...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 5





	Knock Knock

Back in the fridge again.  
Some days the small room gives me comfort. But not today.  
Today it is my way of hiding from the world.  
Like I did when I was little.  
I close my eyes and I`m back in the wardrobe.  
I`m only 5 years old.  
My mum is at the hospital for souls.  
And I`m alone with HIM.  
I can hear his steps on the floor.  
Its hard to make them out, because my heart is beating so loud in my ears.  
Its all so loud.  
Everytime I can hear him coming coser I humm a song until the music sets in.  
The music in my head is the only way to mute his voice.  
I can still see his lips moving but there is no sound.  
I still know what he is saying though.  
Be a good, little boy.   
Don`t you dare to cry.  
Just put on a happy face.  
He knows that I`m in the wardrobe.  
He likes to play that game because he knows I cant escape.  
I just wanna buy some time.  
Maybe he`ll change his mind.  
Maybe he won`t hurt me today.  
The music in my head isnt loud enough.  
I can still hear his steps.  
Make it louder,  
Make it louder.  
Please.  
I`m shaking, pressing my hand against my mouth so he can`t hear me breathe.  
I close my eyes so hard they`re starting to hurt as I feel a tear running down my cheek.  
I shouldnt cry.  
He will punish me if he sees me cry.   
Just smile. Just smile.  
I know he is standing on the other side of the door now.  
He doesnt say a word.  
He knows that I know.  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
Thats all.  
No words needed.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
I wish my mother was here  
She wouldnt save me anyway  
I still wish she was here  
Or anyone  
He opens the door  
I put my fingers to the corner of my mouth and form a smile  
Maybe he accepts it  
"Oh Arthur" he shakes his head "Do you really think you can trick me like that? Thats not even a real smile."  
I pull up the corners of my mouth untill they hurt so much more tears are running down.  
"Is that a TEAR?" he yells  
"Remember what I told you? Stop crying, you little fuck. I swear to you, if the neighbors hear you cry, I will kill you".  
He grabbs my arm violently and pulls me out of the wardrobe, grabbing some strong tape with the other hand, covering my mouth with it. He fixes the corner of my mouth with the tape until it forms a painful smile.  
"Thats better" he says.  
I try to remember what he did after he fixed my wrists,too.  
But there is only music.  
An orchester of sharp pain.  
Maybe I blacked out.  
Maybe I just wish I did.  
As he is finished hurting me, he tears off the tape.  
"Next time" he whispers "I I want to see you smile without any help. You hear me?"  
I nodd.  
Its hard to smile when you`re heart is breaking. But some day I will get there.


End file.
